Many users interact with computer resources daily. The user's experience of these computer resources may involve navigation, discovery, and interaction with data items (e.g., files, emails, images, web searches, etc.). For example, the user may access their work email or perform a web search using a mobile device. Unfortunately, the user's experience may be limited because the devices through which the user and computer resources interact may not understand the user's interests, detailed information of the data items with which the user interacts, and/or the context with which the user interacts with the data items. For example, when a user checks their calendar for an upcoming trip through a work computer, the work computer may not understand the context of the user's interactions and thus may not understand that it may be advantageous to provide the user with additional information, such as itinerary information.